The Strength of One Will: Link's Origin
by The Scarlet Sky
Summary: A misinterpreted prophecy sends Link's mother on a tragic journey to protect her son. Learn what happened to the mothers of Ruto, Malon, and Zelda, and who Link's father was. PreOcarina of Time. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: A Mother's Glow

_The Strength of One Will: Link's Origin_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Zelda games at all. Salydia and Kiru are OCs, because I don't know who the real parents of Link were.

Note: This is supposed to be pre-Ocarina of Time. And Queen Zelda is NOT the Zelda from Ocarina of Time. It's her mother. (I heard somewhere that all the Hyrulian princesses were named Zelda in honor of some ancestress or something. I think it was on Wikipedia…?)

**Ch. 1: A Mother's Glow**

Kaepora Gaebora listened to the sounds of Hyrule about him. The owl could hear the screams and battle cries of the war-torn fields and pastures, bloody and resolute. He could sense the chilling pleas for mercy coming forth from the innocents caught in battle. The splash of the Zoras in their far off haven, the yawn of the Gorons slumbering in their mountains, and the march of the Gerudo guards patrolling the desert. All these voices and cries rang throughout the wise owl's head, and they all had seemed typical of late. However, something else, something that usually would not intrigue Kaepora, elicited his attention. They were the cries of an infant, the screams of a newborn baby boy.

* * *

Salydia gazed lovingly at the baby in her arms. She traced her fingers over his fuzz of soft blonde hair and sighed in relief. Thank the heavens the birth had been successful. With her petite frame, Salydia had been told that her body may be unsuitable for birthing. And of course, giving birth to your first child would be unnerving to any young mother even by itself. But that thought needn't worry her any longer.

A slight knock on the door turned Salydia's attention from the babe to the new visitor. It cracked open a bit to reveal the nurse who had been tending to Salydia that night.

"The Queen wishes to visit you and your firstborn, Lady Salydia," the nurse informed her, coming in from the door. "Would that be unreasonable?"

Salydia smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'd love to have Her Majesty Zelda's company. She needn't ask someone lower than herself in rank something such as that, especially when it's a request to a friend."

"Oh good," a voice emanated from the hallway. "Because I came regardless of what you would say." The lady walked in with a grin spread across her face, an elegant gold crown gracing her blonde head. Her dark sapphire eyes shone in happiness as they surveyed Salydia's newborn.

"He's wonderful, Salydia dear!" she exclaimed. "Oh, he has the same fair hair as his father. But I think he'll have your eyes, Salydia, that lovely blue shade of yours that is the envy of the court."

"They are not!" Salydia laughed. "And you have blue eyes yourself, Zelda! Besides, eye color doesn't really matter, now does it?"

"Of course not, dear, I'm just so happy for you and Sir Kiru," Queen Zelda replied. "And isn't it exciting that we're both mothers at the same time?"

_It's exciting to be a mother at all_, Salydia thought gratefully. Once this horrid war had ended, Kiru would come home and see his first child. And he could teach the boy how to wield a sword, and she could teach him schoolwork, and they could see him through the first steps of his life. To think she had been given the chance to lead another human being into the world—Salydia couldn't ask for anything more wonderful.

"Hm? Salydia, are you all right? You're blushing," Zelda said, her gloved hands pressed on Salydia's own.

"I suppose it's true, then?" Salydia answered, her face turning pink. "There is a glow about new mothers, isn't there?"

Zelda blinked, then laughed.

"Well, Salydia, it seems that I haven't gotten this glow just yet," the Queen spoke brightly. "Or are queens exempt?"

"Oh, let's forget it. How is little Zelda, your daughter, doing?" Salydia inquired.

"She's doing fine, I'm glad to say. However, her eyes opened much faster than expected, the lightest blue eyes I've ever seen. But that poor nurse, little Zelda never seems to sleep!" Queen Zelda complained, a little smile showing on her lips.

"I can't wait to see his eyes," Salydia murmured, stroking her baby's soft skin. "I'm sure they will be beautiful."

"Of course they will be," Zelda assured her gently. "And I can't wait for our children to meet each other! They'll be friends for certain. Perhaps I can persuade my husband to let me betroth my daughter to your son. Wouldn't that be perfect?"

"If they want to be betrothed, then that's fine," Salydia replied.

"Oh, I've no worries about that," Queen Zelda said unconcernedly. "Of course they'll fall in love. It's only logical."

Salydia shook her head and decided not to argue. Kiru would prevent the betrothal later; he always did have a way with words. After all, the leader of the King's army needed to be charismatic as well as strategic and strong.

"Salydia dear, I'm afraid I have to leave now," the queen apologized, turning to the door. "The King will be missing my presence, and I mustn't keep him and the baby waiting. I'll visit you later tonight?"

"Of course you will," Salydia insisted. "It gets lonely here."

Zelda laughed.

"Well, you're not lonely anymore. You have your new son!"

Salydia listened to the door close, and held her baby firmly in her arms.

"I wish Kiru would come home soon," she whispered into the sleeping babe's ear. "He'll love just as much as your mama does!" Kissing him lightly on the forehead, she was about to ring for the nurse to take her baby to his bed. Just as her finger was above the bell, something bizarre happened.

The lights blew out all out once.

A blast of cold air flew in as the window was blown open by an abnormally strong wind. Clutching her child close, Salydia suppressed a scream as a looming dark figure appeared in her window. Her heart threatening to burst out of her chest, Salydia was stunned silent as the creature began to speak.

"Greetings, Lady Salydia," the owl began. "I am the oracle, Kaepora Gaebora."


	2. Chapter 2: Oracle of Destiny

Note: I'm flattered by all the positive feedback this story has been getting after just one chapter! So I decided to post this one up. (It's a short one...) This is my first serious fan-fic (as well as my first Zelda one), so let me know if it gets cliche or cheezy.

**Ch. 2: Oracle of Destiny**

Salydia lay dumbstruck in her bed, her infant sleeping soundly in her arms. This oracle—the owl Kaepora Gaebora—had been often spoken of, but Salydia had thought him to be a simple legend or housewife's tale. And yet, here he was, perched on her window, talking to _her_.

"You have no need to be frightened," the owl admonished her gently, assessing her fear. The dark-haired woman couldn't contain her shock and panic as her bright blue eyes widened in terror. Then, with a shaky breath, she made an attempt to compose herself, adjusting the babe in her arms.

"I'm sure I wouldn't be frightened if you had given me more warning. Your entrance was a bit…dramatic, wasn't it?" Salydia explained, confidence slowly returning.

"I simply opened a window. The wind was necessary to blow it open. After all, I have no fingers," the owl informed her, extending his wing for emphasis.

It seemed a bit strange to Salydia that a mystical being like Kaepora Gaebora had so much trouble merely opening a window. Putting that aside, she sat up slowly, being careful to not awaken the babe.

"Forgive me, spirit, but I—why would you appear to me?" she asked hesitantly, wondering if she was being too blunt to the oracle.

"Your son," he answered just as simply. "His birth has altered the world."

"What do you mean?" Salydia whispered, her hair hanging loosely below her shoulders.

"Just as one link completes a chain, your son shall complete the destiny of Hyrule. When he was born, I sensed that immediately. I wish to tell you his destiny, if you'll permit me to do so," the owl said humbly.

Salydia managed a slow nod.

"Your son will be a hero to his lands. He shall overthrow a mighty king of Hyrule and return peace to a land. He shall give up everything in order to restore the world's balance."

The mother soaked in the news and glanced at her infant sleeping beside her. Then, she turned back to the owl.

"I'm grateful for the news, spirit, but why tell me this?" Salydia inquired. "The future will show itself in time."

Kaepora paused and looked away, debating if he should say more. Finally, he spoke. "I tell you all this, Lady Salydia, because you will not witness it."

"Of course I'll witness it," Salydia protested, sweat appearing on her brow. "As long as I'm living, I'll always stay by my son's side!"

"That fact I do not doubt," the owl agreed. Salydia was too afraid to ask what Kaepora meant by those words.

"You know all this because you can see the future, correct?" she wondered aloud.

"Indeed."

"Then tell me, spirit," Salydia begged, "when will my husband return home?"

The owl was silent.

"Why don't you speak?" she accused, her hands trembling. "Why?"

"Lady Salydia, I have said too much to you," Kaepora apologized, preparing to fly away.

"I asked you, when is Kiru coming home?!?" she shouted.

"The answer, Lady Salydia…I do not wish to say."

"Speak! I beg you, spirit, when is he coming home? He's coming home, isn't he?" Salydia pleaded, tears welling in her eyes.

Kaepora stopped and stared into the poor woman's blue eyes. She looked so fragile, so desperate that he hated to respond. And yet, he knew that no matter what he said, she would know. Inside, Salydia already knew the truth. She was just hoping, praying with all her heart, that he would tell her otherwise. That he would give her hope.

"…I'm sorry, Lady Salydia," he whispered. "Truly, truly sorry."

With that, Kaepora Gaebora flapped his wings and soared off into the night, his heart heavy. And he could hear the wailings of the distraught young mother, the tears of a new widow, pierce the night.


	3. Chapter 3: One Link in a Chain

Note: And here is chapter three. I'm gonna make this note short and sweet: please review!!! Thank you.

**Chapter Three: One Link In A Chain**

Queen Zelda sat beside Salydia's bed and sighed. "You need to eat, dear," she urged her friend.

"I'm fine," Salydia murmured, wiping her red eyes.

"No, you're not," Zelda accused, handing her a loaf of bread. "It's been three days without food, Salydia. There's dieting, and then there's starvation."

"Is Kiru home?" Salydia begged. "Please, tell me!"

"I've already told you, no one has heard from Kiru yet. Don't worry, Salydia, he'll be fine," Queen Zelda assured her. "You should be happy. You've successfully given birth to your firstborn son and you're happily married. You're in Hyrule castle, pampered and well-treated. I don't see where all these tears are coming from."

"You wouldn't understand," Salydia sobbed. "No one can understand!"

Zelda could only watch as her friend burst into another fit of tears and hoarse sobs. It frightened her how upset Salydia had become in only a few days. The radiance that had betrayed her happiness had disappeared almost overnight, and Zelda couldn't put her finger on what the reason behind it could be.

"…Maybe you're right," Zelda replied at length. "Maybe I wouldn't understand what it's like to have a husband at war. But I do understand that starving yourself won't help get him back safely. So please," she pleaded, handing Salydia the bread again.

Salydia sniffed, then took the bread hesitantly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to Zelda. "All I do is worry you."

"Oh, don't apologize for that," Queen Zelda comforted her. "I _want_ to help."

"You're so kind to me," Salydia spoke softly. "How, how is my son?"

"Hm? Oh, he's fine," Zelda said with a little laugh. "Little Zelda and him look so cute together when I put them down for a nap…Won't they be the most perfect little couple?"

"Has he opened his eyes yet?" Salydia asked.

"Oh, let me think…" Zelda pondered for a moment, then remembered. "Yes, he has! I told you they'd be blue."

"…I'm glad," Salydia said finally. "I've decided on a name for him, you know."

"What? Without Kiru?" Zelda exclaimed in surprise.

Salydia stiffened a little at her husband's name, then continued. "Yes. It's Link."

"Link? That's…an odd choice," Zelda thought aloud.

"Not really," Salydia replied. "Just as it takes one life to complete the world, it takes one link to complete a chain. It's like…destiny."

"If you say so," Zelda said with a shrug.

"Hey, Zelda?"

"Yes?"

"Do you…" Salydia paused. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"Hm…" Zelda twirled a curl of her blonde hair with her finger. "I guess it depends. I think we all have a purpose. It's just impossible to know exactly what that purpose is."

"So you don't think anyone can predict the future?" Salydia asked anxiously.

"Probably not."

Salydia hugged her happily.

"Oh, thank you so much! All these tears have been for nothing, Zelda! Oh, it's all so silly…to think I believed it all! I'm such a gullible fool. Kiru will be coming home soon, and I'll get to see my son's future, and I'll get to enjoy the responsibilities of motherhood…"

Zelda listened to her friend's ramblings uncomprehendingly. "Of course you will," she agreed, "why wouldn't you?"

"Of course, of course! Why wouldn't I?" Salydia laughed. "I must see my son. I have to see Link! I'm so happy, Zelda, so incredibly happy, you don't know how it feels!"

Zelda was pretty sure she didn't know what on earth her friend was feeling right then, and inwardly promised herself not to drink more than one glass of wine tonight. Whatever had affected poor Salydia's brain just might get to her.

Salydia ran out of the bedchamber, still in her nightgown with her tousled brown hair uncombed. The nursery wasn't far. Zelda watched, shaking her head in amusement.

"Um…Your Majesty?" Zelda turned to see the King's messenger behind her.

"Yes?" she inquired. "What is it?"

"I have some news for the Lady Salydia," he answered uneasily. "I'm afraid it's very ill."

"This is a bad time," she told him. "Lady Salydia has finally ended her depression, and I wouldn't want to do anything to bring it back."

"This can't wait," he protested. "It's about Sir Kiru."

"What is it?" Zelda asked, her voice suddenly anxious.

"Your Majesty, he's dead."


	4. Chapter 4: One Final Good Bye

Note: I feel so cruel, making all this sad stuff happen to poor Salydia…but it can't be helped. It's just how the story must be. (And I think it's going well, personally)

**Chapter Four: One Final Good-Bye**

Salydia stared at the coffin before her with a calm sort of fear. The room was dark save for the light of a few candles lit in the corners of the room, casting shadows on Salydia's black gown. Her face pale, cheeks sunken, and her eyes moist from tears, Salydia hardly resembled the joyful young wife she had been at Link's birth.

She stepped towards the coffin hesitantly, as if afraid to go any nearer.

"So it's come to this," she whispered. "Our final good-bye. I remember…I remember the day you left. You wrapped me in your strong arms and promised you'd come back. You said nothing could stop you from seeing me and your firstborn. And even at your death, you're fulfilling your promise. I get to see you one last time."

Salydia's pale trembling hands opened the coffin door, revealing the corpse of a man in his mid-twenties. His muscular build and fair complexion was completed with a head of golden hair that surrounded his face. Her fingers traced his scars and halted at the fatal one that lay on his chest. Slowly, she pulled out a small white handkerchief and placed it over the gash with a precision rivaling the steady hand of an archer.

Smiling, her eyes began to mist over in grief.

"That's better, isn't it? You've always been so brave, Kiru. So very brave. You always put the needs of others before your own. Oh, Kiru…I fell in love with you. Courage and all. I accepted you knowing fully well that your greatest quality could lead to your death. I just…never expected it to happen. But we're not gods, are we?" A sob broke free from her throat. "We can die, can't we, Kiru? We can be killed. Even the bravest man in Hyrule…even the ones we love…they can die, can't they?"

The widow's legs gave way and she collapsed to the ground on her knees, covering her weeping face in shame. Her moans and cries echoed throughout the empty chapel, repeating themselves in a heartbreaking sort of wordless lamentation. Then, after her tears had all been cried, she flung herself upon him desperately, kissing his cold lips for one final time. As she drew herself away from him, her tear-streaked face gazed at his tranquil expression, his peaceful smile.

"The oracle spoke the truth about your return, Kiru," Salydia stated in a wavering voice. "You know, your son is going to be a hero. He's going to overthrow a mighty king. Our son, Kiru! But, but this news is of no comfort to you," she realized in shock. "The oracle said…Link would overthrow the king of Hyrule. Our Link…our Link is going to overthrow the king you have died protecting!"

Standing up, she wiped the tears from her face and turned to the sky. "Fate! What have I ever done to deserve this?" she screamed. "Why am I your victim? My family has suffered enough! You've taken away my husband, and now you want my son to become a traitor to his own king? To the man his own father died protecting? Why?!?"

The question returned to her with a mocking echo. Unable to bear the thought anymore, she clung to her husband's corpse and cried anew.

"He's all I have left," she wept. "My son is all I have left. Even if he becomes a traitor, I can't abandon him. He's all I have left. Why, oh heaven, why?!?"

But there was no answer.


	5. Chapter 5: Promise Me

Note: So does everyone get why Salydia misunderstands the oracle? You do? Good! Too bad for her, she doesn't know how things really play out in the game. Link is a hero, not a traitor. But we all know that, because we beat the game! …You all _have_ beaten the game, haven't you? O.o

**Chapter Five: Promise Me**

"We found her in the chapel," the Sheikah, Impa, informed Queen Zelda with a sad sigh. "She cried herself to sleep on his corpse. The poor woman…"

"Did you wake her?" the Queen asked softly.

"I thought it best not to."

Zelda nodded in agreement.

"She was upset a few days before we learned of Sir Kiru's death. She kept asking me how he was, whether he was home. It was like she already knew he was going to die." The Queen looked away in shame. "I should have taken her more seriously. Perhaps she had a vision, or a nightmare, about what was going to happen. They say such things happen."

"Don't blame yourself, Your Highness," Impa reassured her. "Anyone else would have done the same as you."

"That's very kind of you," Zelda replied. "But I'm sure someone else could have helped her. Someone more level-headed."

Queen Zelda sighed and leaned against the castle wall. What kind of a friend was she? Letting her best friend down when she needed her most… It was the most detestable feeling. Zelda had never felt so low and disgusting. If only she could have told her husband about Salydia's worries… But it was too late. Kiru was dead.

What would become of little Link and Salydia? Link would be born into a broken family, one beset by grief. Salydia was far too young to deal with such loss. Zelda knew that she and her husband would let them live in Hyrule Castle, but how would it feel? Always being with a happy family that you knew you could never be like. A _complete_ family. How could she force that upon them?

"Would you come with me to see Zelda?" she asked the Sheikah softly. Impa nodded and followed her queen to the nursery.

Acknowledging the nurse, who curtseyed, the Queen walked to her daughter's crib and smiled.

The baby's inquisitive sapphire eyes blinked at her mother as a silly grin spread across her face. Picking up her baby, Zelda thought with a shock that Link would never be held by his father this way.

"Impa?"

The Sheikah turned to her attentively.

"Can you promise me something?" Zelda asked quietly.

"Anything, Your Majesty."

"If I die," the Queen said slowly, "will you take care of little Zelda for me?"

"Die, my Queen? Don't say such things," Impa insisted, coming closer.

"Will you?" Zelda repeated, holding her daughter ever closer.

The Sheikah realized the subtle urgency of her Queen's request and the fear masked behind it. Bowing, she replied: "I swear it on my life."

"I'm grateful," Queen Zelda answered her with a solemn smile. Putting little Zelda back into her crib, the Queen turned to the attendant.

"May I see Link?" Zelda questioned the nursemaid.

"Lady Salydia took him with her just a little while ago," the nurse informed her.

"I thought Lady Salydia was in the chapel," Zelda exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, she must have left there, because I saw her here, Your Majesty," the nurse explained.

"I'm sorry, could you excuse me for a moment? I have to see to something," the Queen said hurriedly, rushing out of the nursery. She had to find Salydia. She just had to apologize. To help her in any way possible. Heavens above, what if Salydia tried to commit suicide? Queen Zelda tried to quicken her pace to Salydia's room. She was hastening, no, running, to the bedroom by now.

The door was in sight.

Queen Zelda opened it breathlessly, entering the room with desperation that was unlike her usual relaxed temperament.

"Salydia? Salydia, dear?" she called.

The room was empty. Completely and utterly empty.

Queen Zelda walked cautiously about the bedroom, and let out a little scream as she backed into the corner of Salydia's desk. Turning about, she saw something that made her heart stop.

A letter. A single sheet of parchment with Salydia's script upon it.

The Queen picked it up anxiously and read:

"_To whoever discovers this note:_

_I have left Hyrule Castle with my son. It is my choice, and it is best for the well-being of Hyrule that I do so. The King and his wife have both been very kind to me, and please send them my thanks. It is no fault of theirs that has caused my departure. Do not look for me, as I will be fine and, heaven willing, safe. I wish with all my heart that I may return someday, but that is unlikely. I bid Hyrule a final thank you and good-bye. Your kingdom has been good to me, and I shall never forget it._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Salydia"_

Zelda gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth. Closing her eyes, she sagged onto the desk chair, her head in her hands. And she found that she had no tears to cry.


	6. Chapter 6: Out of Safety

**Chapter 6: Out of Safety**

_Your son will overthrow a mighty king… He shall be a hero to his people… I tell you all this, Lady Salydia, because you will not witness it._

_You will not witness it…_

The prophecies had danced in Salydia's head ever since she had left Kiru's coffin in the chapel. There was only one king of Hyrule, and his heir was a daughter. Salydia's son would overthrow the kind and fair King of Hyrule.

And she couldn't let that happen.

Leaving had been a last resort, but she had deemed it a necessary one. Dressed in a simple brown gown and cloak, Salydia had slipped out past the palace guards with her child sleeping while in a sling about her.

Hyrule Market had been so teeming with people that the young widow had passed through without notice. Her brunette hair that usually hung in intricate designs about her head now lay in a simple braid down her back. It was an awkward feeling, Salydia decided. It was as if she was a fugitive.

"Oh, pardon me, Madam!" a young man exclaimed as he bumped into Salydia. "Where are you off to so late?"

Salydia looked away, trying to avoid eye-contact.

"To the draw-bridge," she whispered.

"But it's almost night!" the man protested. "There's Stalchildren out there. It's no place for a mother and a babe."

"I assure you, sir, I'll be fine," Salydia insisted, continuing past him with Link in her arms.

At the drawbridge, Salydia realized she had to hurry. The guard was already readying it to close, and she couldn't be left in Hyrule overnight. If she knew Zelda as well as she thought she did, then the queen would be searching for her as soon as she discovered her note. And if she were in the city, she would be found quite easily.

Pressing Link tightly against her, Salydia sped across the drawbridge, leaving the confused guards shouting after her.

"What are you doing?!? You'll be stuck with the Stalchildr—" The guards' protests were silenced by the closing of the drawbridge.

A long, lone howl of a wolf heralded the coming of night. With a sigh of relief, the mother collapsed on the ground. She had taken the first step of to being truly free. Free of all those horrible prophecies.

A drop of water splashed against Salydia's cheek, and another quickly followed. Soon the soft _shaaaaa _of the rain began to sound throughout Hyrule Field. The drizzle steadily became a storm, but Salydia didn't care. Rain was simply water, after all. And night was simply the dark. It couldn't hurt her in the least.

**Clunk**. **Clunk**. **Clunk**.

The strange sounds reached Salydia's ears as she lay on the grass with her baby son.

**Clunk**. **Clunk**. **Clunk**.

Goosebumps prickled Salydia's neck, and clutching her child close to her, she turned about slowly.

Salydia screamed.

The mother found herself face-to-face with two red eyes belonging to a living skeleton. There was no doubt.

It was a Stalchild.

Salydia found herself both transfixed and frightened at its glare. It shuffled over and, grinning, slapped her face with its bony hands.

Salydia could feel blood trickling down her mouth. _I have to escape. _Stumbling in the dark rain, Salydia managed to get up and dash off to the north.

**Clunk**. **Clunk**. **Clunk**.

The widow glanced behind her to see two more Stalchildren had joined the one that had slapped her earlier. With a short cry, she forced her legs to take her further. _I can't slow down. I've got to protect Link. He's all I have left._

A flash of lightning revealed a ranch up ahead.

Salydia half ran, half crawled towards the building. To her despair, she saw that it had been closed off with two heavy wooden doors.

The mother threw herself against the door, causing the baby to cry loudly.

"Help!" she shouted. "Please, someone, help me! Give me sanctuary!"

**Clunk**. **Clunk**. **Clunk**.

"Please!" she sobbed, banging on the door with her fists. "Will no one help me?" The rain poured down harder, and Salydia leaned against the door in tears as the Stalchildren approached.

Salydia curled herself up into a ball, as it was all she could do to protect her little Link. The bony fists soon raked across Salydia's back, ripping her gown. More claws shredded at her thigh, breaking through the muscle as though it were paper. Her screams echoed through the night as blood began to stain her clothes. It was over. It was all over.

That is, until a cucco's cry was heard. And with the first ray of the dawn, the Stalchildren, the cursed spawn of night, vanished.


	7. Chapter 7: I Can See It in Your Eyes

Note: I've decided to introduce some of the other mothers besides Zelda and Salydia. You meet one of them in this chapter. Review!

**Chapter Seven: I Can See It In Your Eyes**

Yalon sighed as she crated another batch of Lon Lon milk. If it hadn't been for baby Malon's daily nap, the entire ranch would have fallen into disrepair. It wasn't that Yalon didn't trust her husband with the work. It was just that Talon was so…lazy. But Yalon didn't mind. She loved her husband despite his idleness. And a young man named Ingo would be helping them soon, so she wouldn't have to handle the farm-work by herself. Not that she minded. Humming a cheerful tune, Yalon left the barn.

She started towards the exit to the ranch, carrying a box of milk. She blew a stray strand of her auburn hair from her sun-weathered face and undid the latch with her free arm. She was going to start the daily deliveries, same as always.

Or so she thought.

Yalon opened the door wide and walked through with her usual cheerfulness. Then, as she turned to go to Hyrule, she screamed. The box of milk crashed to the ground, sending milk and shards of glass all across the soft grass.

There, lying before her, was a woman. Or, at least, Yalon thought it was a woman. The stranger's garments were soiled with blood and her dark storm-tossed hair masked her face from view. The poor woman lay prostrate on the ground, clutching something desperately.

Yalon, being the sensible woman she was, immediately went into the house and fetched a bucket of water. Bringing it back to the wounded stranger, Yalon ripped off a piece of her gown and wet it. Then, she applied the washcloth to the woman's wounds.

Salydia stirred at the rough touch of the wet cloth. Opening her azure eyes, she gasped at the sight of a peasant woman tending to her scrapes. The woman continued to help her determinedly, wiping away as much dirt and blood as she could. Salydia found herself too tired to stop her.

"What happened to you?" Yalon asked softly, ripping off another strip of clothing from her dress.

Salydia sighed, then closed her eyes again.

"I…I'm…I'm praying…"

"Praying?" Yalon exclaimed in confusion. "Since when have the heavens answered prayers with misery?"

"Please…" Salydia groaned and forced herself to stay awake. A loud cry erupted from the baby hidden in her arms.

"Heavens," Yalon breathed, looking at the filthy babe in Salydia's arms. "You're a mother."

Salydia looked at Yalon and laughed bitterly.

"You…you're a mother…as well. I…I can see it…in your eyes," she managed to say to the farmer's wife.

Yalon shivered, finding herself uncomfortable in this strange woman's gaze. Her eyes strayed to the symbol that shone in the corner of the baby's blanket. A triforce.

"You're with the royal family, aren't you?" Yalon stated with a sigh. "I'll send Talon to tell them you're here. Don't worry, ma'am, we can send you home before you can say Hyrule castl—"

"No!" Salydia gasped, clinging to Yalon's arm. "Oh please…no…"

Yalon's gray eyes widened as Salydia's tears rained down onto her sleeve. There was something so desperate, so pitiful, about this woman. Even if Salydia weren't in such a terrible condition, Yalon could still see herself feeling sorry for her.

"It's alright," Yalon whispered, putting her arms around Salydia and baby Link. "Don't cry, now. We'll get you all cleaned up, and you can stay here. It'll be fine. I promise."

Salydia cried anyway, burying her head in the kind woman's shoulder.

"I just don't know…what to do anymore!" she sobbed.

"Stay here," Yalon urged her gently, stroking Salydia's muddy hair. "It's safe here."

Salydia shook her head.

"Nowhere is safe anymore. Please…oh, please let me leave. I… I have to go."

"Go where?" Yalon whispered, her loose braid being undone by the wind.

"Far away. Far, far away," Salydia answered quietly. Link whimpered a little, and Yalon heard him.

"I'll go fetch some milk for him," she insisted, hitching up her skirt and rushing off to the barn. The first bottle she grasped fell from her shaking fingers and broke onto the floor. Ignoring it, Yalon found another bottle and hurried back to the mother and child.

"Here," she said as she handed the milk to Salydia's baby boy. Link drank it messily (as it didn't have a stopper) which sent streams of the liquid down his already dirty clothes.

Salydia's eyes shone in thanks. When Yalon offered her the bucket of water to drink from, Salydia refused with a simple shake of her head. Yalon glanced at Salydia and saw a puddle of blood under her left thigh. The fragileness of the woman struck Yalon intensely, and she decided right then and there she just had to alert the castle.

"I'm going to get you the help you need," Yalon told Salydia firmly.

"Don't make me go back! Not to the castle!" Salydia pleaded, wrapping her arms around Link again.

"I'm afraid so. It's the only truly safe place I can send you," Yalon explained.

"You don't understand…! I can't go back there. I just can't! He'll just endanger them. I can't hurt them. I don't want to hurt them!" she begged.

"Don't be a fool!" Yalon snapped. "Look at your condition! That wound on your thigh is serious. Continuing on like this will certainly hurt you and your son more than returning to Hyrule Castle would."

"Please understand…" Salydia began again. Yalon stared into Salydia's eyes. A light of desperation shone there, and Yalon was inclined to notice it. "Wouldn't you do anything to protect your child? Anything…anything at all?"

The farmer's wife nodded.

At that, Salydia smiled.

"Then you can understand. I can see it in your eyes," she whispered to Yalon.

Yalon felt a strange sort of kinship with this woman. They had different situations, but shared the same feelings: anxiety, desperation, and a powerful driving love for those they held dear. They shared the mantle of motherhood and all its burdens and joys.

And Yalon found she _did_ understand.

"Do what you have to," she instructed Salydia with a pained smile.

Salydia stood up gradually, picking up her baby boy with her.

"Would you like a change of clothes or something to eat?" Yalon entreated her.

"I've taken enough of your generosity. I shall be fine. Besides, I have much ground to cover," Salydia declined, holding her bedraggled self up with the dignity of a lady of her status.

"May heaven guide you," Yalon whispered. And slowly, Salydia started off again.


	8. Chapter 8: How Late is Too Late?

**Chapter Eight: How Late is Too Late?**

Queen Zelda paced the room desperately, her husband watching her silently. Then, the Queen swerved about to face him.

"How could she do this to us?" Zelda moaned. "How could she leave us without a trace?"

"There, there, my dear," the King assured her. "I'm sure Lady Salydia is fine."

"But no one has seen her since the night she left! Your guards have found nothing!" Zelda accused.

"They've searched all of Hyrule Castle and the marketplace. Believe me, if she were here, we'd have found her by now," the King defended himself.

"So send them out to the countryside! Make them look everywhere for her, I don't care how you do it!" the Queen snapped.

"Darling, you seem to have forgotten something important," the King said warningly. "We are at _war_. I can't dispose of any more guards than I already have to this cause. And even giving you _those_ guards is a risk to our troops."

"Without Salydia's husband, your troops would be nothing!" Queen Zelda shouted. "The least you can do is honor his memory by protecting his widow and son!"

"How dare you say that I dishonor Sir Kiru!" her husband seethed. "He was a great man, and his death was a deep wound, both to my army and to my heart. For Kiru was not only a faithful soldier, but a friend. Do not ever presume to think that I would bring shame to his honorable name!"

Zelda shivered under her husband's glare. She was about to respond to his outburst, when a messenger came in.

"Your Highnesses, it's Queen Juro of the Zoras. She's arrived to speak with you about the possible alliance," the messenger informed them with a bow.

"Queen Juro?" Queen Zelda exclaimed, turning to her husband in surprise. "I wasn't aware that she was coming."

"We're hoping to ally ourselves with the Zoras," the King explained. "Sir Kiru's death was a terrible blow to our troops and we could use the reinforcements."

"That means you can spare a few more guards to search for Salydia," Zelda insisted.

"We haven't made the alliance yet," he reminded her hastily.

The door opened wide to reveal a lovely Zora woman clothed in a flowing purple gown that looped about her shoulders. Her perfectly sculpted cerulean skin gleamed in the light of the chandelier above and her dark exotic eyes gazed proudly at the two Hyrulean rulers.

"Greetings, Queen Juro," the King of Hyrule welcomed her. "I trust your trip was pleasant?"

"Quite the opposite," Juro returned him sharply. "Those monsters you have here in Hyrule Field—these Stalchildren?—they make the most ghastly noises. I kept hearing screams all night."

"Stalchildren don't scream," Zelda mused aloud.

"At any rate," the Zora interrupted, sitting herself down in the plush Hyrule throne, "I understand that we're here to talk strategy. Am I right?"

"Indeed," the King sighed. "As you know, Hyrule has been steadily winning this war. However, now that our army's general has been killed, we seem to have lost the upper hand."

"And you want to know if I'll help by supplying you with the Zoran army," Juro finished.

"Yes," the King admitted.

"I can see how this benefits Hyrule," the Zora began, "but I see no reason why I should risk my people's lives for your sake. What do we receive from all this?"

"That depends on what you want," Queen Zelda whispered softly.

"I don't think there's anything you have that's worthy of our concern," Juro laughed. "I want to make this quick, Your Majesties. I have a baby girl at home and I can't leave her for too long, you see."

"How peculiar," Zelda remarked. "I have a baby girl as well."

"What a coincidence. But anyhow, if you have nothing to offer us Zoras, then I simply must leave—" Queen Juro was halted by Queen Zelda's hand.

"Queen Juro, think about this for a minute," Zelda entreated her. "The enemy Hyrule faces has not threatened you just yet. But supposing Hyrule loses, then our land will become enemy territory. And once they have conquered my people's land, they will most certainly head for yours and the Gorons' lands. And even if they do not, you lose a valuable center of trade if Hyrule falls. I understand that Gorons aren't too fond of your exports."

Juro paused and stared at Zelda's smiling triumphant face.

"And Queen Juro, if you can think of nothing else," Zelda whispered, "think of the safety of your child."

The Zora thought for a long time, contemplating what Zelda said.

"I think, Your Majesty," Juro started, "that you should bring forth that treaty."

"Excellent!" the King exclaimed, turning to his wife admiringly. "Messenger, please bring us the treaty I had written up."

No one replied.

"Odd," the King remarked. "I wonder where he's off to? I'll just go fetch it myself."

Queen Juro waited until the King was out of earshot before facing Zelda.

"Before I came in, you two were shouting about something," the Zora whispered. "I believe it was about using guards to search for something?"

"To search for _someone_," Zelda corrected her.

"May I ask who?"

"A close friend of mine," the Queen of Hyrule replied softly. "Lady Salydia. She was Sir Kiru's wife. Since his death, she has run off somewhere. I am frightened to death of what's happened to her."

"I am terribly sorry to hear that," Juro answered sympathetically.

"My husband believes that she's left Hyrule Castle and the marketplace. I just hope she doesn't do anything foolish…especially with her little son."

There was a loud crash.

"What was that?" Zelda exclaimed.

"Someone's been overhearing our conversation!" Juro shouted. The two queens rushed over to the source of the sound and flew open the door to reveal a red-headed peasant woman cowering beside a crate of spilled milk.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, Your Majesties," Yalon stammered, shaking. "My deliveries are a bit late today."

"It's the farmer's wife," Zelda explained to a confused Juro.

"Why were you listening to our conversation?" Juro snapped.

"…I didn't mean to," she whispered back, standing up. "I simply was bringing the milk as usual, when I heard you mention a woman was missing with her son."

"Is that all you heard?" Juro accused.

"Yes. That's all," Yalon insisted.

"You dropped the crate of milk," Zelda mused.

"I was startled," Yalon defended herself. "Normally I wouldn't be so clumsy."

"Why were you startled?" Zelda urged her gently.

The farmer's wife looked from Juro to Zelda with desperate eyes, then burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry, Your Highness," the peasant sobbed. "I shouldn't have let her go."

"Let who go?" Juro pried.

"The lady with the babe," Yalon moaned. "Heavens, why did I let her go?"

"Salydia?" Zelda breathed. "Come with me, Yalon. Tell me everything."


	9. Chapter 9: The Chapel of Nayru

**Chapter Nine: The Chapel of Nayru**

The King of Hyrule started off smiling towards his study. Everything was going so well; the alliance would be made before he knew it. And of course, his wife would be happy that more guards could be dispatched to find Lady Salydia, who had simply lost her mind and run off who knows where. Though it was probably too late for her now.

The King began to walk into the doorway of the study, then froze. His boot had stepped into something sticky on the ground. The monarch glanced down and gasped, staggering back against the wall. "Heavens above!" he breathed. On the floor lay the messenger he had been calling for earlier, now a bloody corpse with a sword driven through his heart. The King tried to scrape off the blood from the bottom of his boot frantically and ran off, shouting, "Murder! Murder! The enemy is loose in the castle! Arm yourselves! Guards! GUARDS!"

* * *

Yalon looked about her curiously. The Chapel of Nayru was gorgeous; it had been built as the twin to the famous Temple of Time. Like its sister building, the chapel had exquisite high stain glass windows that imitated the Gothic cathedral style. The soft light of candles played on the walls and tapestries depicting Nayru, Din, and Faore hung on the stone walls.

Zelda sat down in a pew and looked up at Yalon intently. Juro sat down beside her, crossing her legs impatiently.

"Well?" Zelda asked. "Where is she?"

"Your Majesty, first I'd like to say that the woman I saw might not have been Salydia—"

"I don't care," Zelda interrupted. "Tell me what you know."

Yalon took in a deep breath. Hedging was obviously not going to work. Yalon was just a simple peasant; she couldn't say anything in a fancy or clever way. So, she opted for the bluntness of a farmer's wife.

"Well, I start up business as usual, and I'm going out to market to sell my milk and deliver here at Hyrule Castle," Yalon began.

"At about what time?" Zelda asked.

"I reckon anywhere from 12:00 to 1:00pm," Yalon replied. "That's when Malon's nap is."

"Malon?"

"She's my baby daughter," Yalon explained.

"I have a daughter, too," Juro and Zelda replied simultaneously. The three mothers all stopped and stared at each other in surprise.

"Well, isn't that something?" Yalon voiced, looking at the two Queens with a wry grin.

"I find it odd," Juro muttered.

"Please, Yalon, continue with your story," Zelda insisted.

"Anyway, I'm leaving home, when I see this woman beside the door." Yalon took a deep breath. "Your Majesties, she was in the worst state I had ever seen. It was obvious the Stalchildren had gotten to her. Unfortunately, it didn't look like she fought back at all. She looked like she'd been too busy protecting something. So, I try to clean her up a bit, and after a while she comes to. I find out that it's a baby boy she's been protecting."

"What did the woman look like?" Zelda asked.

"She seemed petite. Her hair was all matted and dirty, but I would think it was either black or brown. The boy, he looked a little bald, but he had some blonde hair. Both had blue eyes, I think," Yalon offered.

A little cry escaped from Zelda's throat.

"Is that her?" Juro asked.

"Yes," Zelda whispered, "I think so."

"You said earlier that you let her go," Juro accused Yalon. "What do you mean?"

Yalon stared at the ground in shame.

"She wouldn't be brought to the palace. I fed her baby some milk, but she refused everything else. I offered to lat her stay at my husband's ranch for awhile, but she wouldn't do it. She seemed afraid of something," Yalon admitted. "I let her go because it seemed like the right thing to do."

"How could you do something so foolish?" Juro shouted. "Look at this woman crying beside me! She is beset by grief because of the loss of her friend, and you wouldn't help her!"

"Juro," Zelda spoke softly. "Stop. It's not Yalon's fault."

The Zora sat down again, cursing at the peasant under her breath.

"Yalon," Zelda ventured, "Did Salydia ever say where she was going?"

"No, Your Majesty," Yalon sighed. "Only that it was far, far away."

"That's no help," Juro muttered.

"Thank you anyway, Yalon," Zelda told her with a smile. "This will surely help my husband's men in finding Salydia. I will make sure your family is rewarded for this."

"Don't reward me," Yalon replied modestly. "Just make sure you get that poor woman and her son home safely."

"We'll do our best," Zelda assured her.

The Zora queen stood up and walked towards the exit.

"Queen Zelda, we really should get back to the palace. I still need to sign that alliance with your husband," Juro called.

"Good idea," Zelda agreed.

The Zora pulled on the door, and was surprised to see that it wouldn't open.

"Is it possible to lock this door?" Juro asked incredulously.

"Yes, from the outside," Zelda informed her.

"You didn't lock it, did you?" Juro said slowly.

"No, I didn't," Zelda replied. "Someone else must have—"

A scream erupted from Yalon's throat as a torch was tossed through one of the stained glass windows, shattering it into a million pieces. Juro knocked the two other women to the ground as the glass flew overhead. The fire caught onto a large tapestry as it flew in, engulfing the fabric in flames. One by one, each tapestry fell victim to the hungry fire until the wooden beams supporting the chapel gave way.

And suddenly, a frightening sound began to echo into the chapel from outside the walls.

"Death to the Hyrulian bastards! Let them burn! Death to the Hyrulians!" The mob screamed louder and louder, and the sound of something ramming the once-strong stone walls reverberated throughout the chapel.

The three women clung together behind one of the pews, their hearts beating wildly in unison as more torches came in with outside shouts and yells. The loud crash of one of wooden beams sounded from behind as it clattered to the ground, sending sparks flying.

"It's an ambush," Juro laughed bitterly. "We've been locked into this chapel, and now they're going to break it down."

"Is there anything we can do?" Zelda insisted, turning to the usually-confident Zora.

A flicker of uncertainty passed through her eyes as Juro smiled wryly. "Unless you know how to break through stone, douse a fire without water, stop an angry mob or hold up a collapsing building, then no."

Yalon wept shamelessly. "Heavens, heavens above! My child, and my husband! I'm going to die here, and I'll never see them again… All I want is to see my family one more time! That's all I want!"

Zelda wrapped her arm around the peasant woman comfortingly.

"I know," she whispered, tears streaming down her face also. "That's all I want, too."

All three could only watch as the flames danced, consuming all that surrounded them with the maniacal cackling of the fire. And together, they waited for the inevitable.

* * *

The King of Hyrule laid his head down on his desk and cried. It wasn't something he had done often; as king he was expected to be strong and powerful. But now, as the messenger stood before him, the king wanted nothing more than to strangle that man, to force him to say he'd been lying, that it was all some sinister joke.

But death wasn't a joke. It was a cold, unfeeling fact.

"The Chapel of Nayru… It's collapsed, then?" he managed.

"Yes, Your Highness. It's beyond repair."

"And she was inside there…"

"Along with Queen Juro of the Zoras and Yalon of Lon Lon Ranch, yes. Your wife perished in the flames of the ambush."

"But who did this?" the king pleaded, eager to thrust his anger and rage on someone, anyone.

"There was a spy in your palace. He was a guard, we believe; he snuck in some of the enemy's men and led them to the chapel unnoticed. By destroying one of your symbols of power, they meant to weaken your morale. There was a similar attempt at the Temple of Time, but it was suppressed."

"How the hell does that help me now?" the king stormed, standing up. "Let the Temple burn, let them all burn! Why couldn't you save the one Zelda was in?"

"Your Majesty, you're being unreasonable…"

"I can be unreasonable!" he raged. "My wife has been murdered! I have every right to be unreasonable! She's dead, do you hear me? Dead! I can be unreasonable!"

The messenger wasn't sure how to respond.

"Well," the man began, clearing his throat, "this might be a good time, Your Majesty, to consider that the alliance with the Zoras has been broken off due to Queen Juro's death—"

"Leave me in peace," the king moaned, turning away. As soon as the messenger had left, the king banged angrily on the desk with his fist.

"I was such a fool," he whispered, choking back his tears. "I never deserved you, Zelda. Oh heaven, I'm such a fool. Such a stupid, blasted fool!"


	10. Chapter 10: Sanctuary

**Chapter Ten: Sanctuary**

The sun was beginning to set. Salydia brushed her matted hair away from her eyes and held Link closer. The widow didn't like to think about what would happen once the Stalchildren appeared again. Though she had been traveling for hours, Salydia couldn't find a suitable place to stay for the night. Perhaps she should have taken up Yalon's offer...

No, that would have been a terrible mistake. Lon Lon Ranch was too closely connected to Hyrule Castle. Zelda would have found her there eventually. On the bright side, at least it wasn't raining like the day before. Salydia limped across the field resignedly, looking for a cave or hole to spend the night in. She sighed when there was none to be found.

Leaning against a tree, Salydia began to breast-feed little Link. He hadn't eaten since they'd started traveling again. She felt terrible for neglecting him so, but this was for his sake. She had to protect him from the treason he was prophesized to commit.

_Your son will overthrow a mighty king…_

Salydia tried to shut the owl's voice from her mind. She had to concentrate on the problems at hand. Like what she was going to do about nightfall. If she encountered the Stalchildren, Salydia knew she wouldn't be as lucky as last time.

They could very well kill her.

Salydia shivered at the thought and turned once again to her son. Link finished his milk and giggled, playing with his mother's long hair. Salydia smiled at his behavior. How could someone so innocent have such a terrible future?

Her thoughts were interrupted by an unusual sound. Salydia strained her ears to listen, and recognized the source of the music. It was an ocarina. Salydia had heard them in Hyrule, but this one had a breezy quality to it that she had never encountered before. Standing up, Salydia followed the sound of the melody.

She wandered about, stopping when the music got louder and then following it carefully. Salydia soon found herself by a wall of mountainous rock. She clung to it as she went, hoping for a lead of some kind. Hobbling along, Salydia could swear the volume of the ocarina's song was increasing.

And then, it happened. The sun set.

The widow moved as fast as she could with her leg injury, waiting for the Stalchildren to appear. And just as suddenly as night had come, she found it: a tunnel. For a moment, Salydia paused, gazing nervously at the cave leading to the unknown.

**Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.**

There was no time for caution.

Salydia breathed in relief as she entered the tunnel. Looking about, she realized she was on a wooden bridge that led to yet another tunnel. Before her was a child playing an ocarina. At least, Salydia assumed she was a child. The girl looked to be young, yet it was hard to tell her age. The wind whipped back her short, green hair as a fairy danced above her head. From her ocarina came the sweet music that Salydia had been following the whole time. The girl looked up at Salydia suddenly and stopped playing, fear written on her features.

"Don't stop," Salydia spoke quietly. "It's beautiful."

The girl backed away, a sharp gasp emitting from her throat. Then, without a word, she took off running into the tunnel that was ahead of Salydia.

"Wait!" Salydia called, running after her. The tunnel led, to Salydia's surprise, a small village. She had known of Kakariko and Death Mountain as well as Zora's Fountain, but this forest village seemed almost out of a fairy tale. All around her she could see more children like the one with the ocarina, with fairies flying around them. In fact, Salydia couldn't see anyone but children. There were no adults to speak of. Her blue eyes glanced over them quickly until they caught sight of the ocarina girl and she took off after her in pursuit.

"Please, slow down!" Salydia begged.

The children whispered among themselves, saying, "Who is the strange lady? She looks like a pale shadow. And why is she chasing after Saria?"

The green-haired girl panted heavily as she swerved to a path that went over a small stream. Salydia continued after her, all the while holding onto Link. And as she crossed the path, Salydia stopped. Before her was the largest tree she'd ever seen.

The girl was hugging the tree in fear, shivering from head to toe.

"Great Deku Tree," she sobbed, "this ghost is haunting me!"

"Ghost?" Salydia exclaimed in surprise. "I'm no ghost. I simply need…"--her voice broke off as hunger and lack of energy caught up with her-- "…need….a place…to stay."

One of the tree's immense boughs bent down and caught her and her baby as she collapsed.

"_Welcome, outsider,_" the tree's deep voice boomed.

"You can speak?" Salydia managed, her head suddenly dizzy.

"_Indeed. I am the Great Deku Tree, Guardian of the Kokiri Forest."_

"Kokiri…Forest?" Salydia asked. "What are Kokiri?"

"_Eternal children. They are born of the forest as children with no parent but me and shall be children until the day they die. Many live hundreds of years and never age a tear. Their hearts remain innocent and untainted by evil, unlike your race."_

"Please, do not mock me, spirit. I have had enough of prophecies and oracles," Salydia sighed. "Do not make me more miserable than I am already."

"_Outsider… I sense much despair hanging over you," _the Great Deku Tree stated, sending little Saria away. _"The scent of death lays thick upon you."_

Salydia stiffened and held Link tighter in her arms.

"You are a guardian, are you not?" she asked him.

"_I am."_

"Can you protect against Fate?" Salydia demanded urgently.

A loud rustling that sounded like a chuckle sounded from the tree.

"_Even a guardian is no match for Destiny and Fate."_

"That's a lie!" Salydia shouted, shaking. "There must be a way to defeat Fate!"

"_You are seeking for answers that do not exist."_

"There has to be a way!" she cried. "There has to be a way to stop this from happening! There had to be a way to stop what happened to him back then… There had to be a way to save him…"

"_Do not blame yourself for whatever misfortunes you have experienced," _the Great Deku Tree urged.

"There has to be an answer! There has to be hope!" Salydia pleaded hoarsely. "If there isn't, then I won't believe in anything!"

Link began to cry in Salydia's arms.

"_You are frightening your child."_

"Why won't you help me?!?" she begged. "Give me sanctuary!"

The Great Deku Tree was silent.

"Don't you have a shred of pity in your heart? Do you even have a heart?" Salydia accused.

"_You are badly hurt."_

Salydia barely glanced at the gruesome wound on her thigh from the night before.

"It's but a scratch. Will you help me?"

"_You were in no condition to travel today."_

"I asked if you would help me!"

"_That cut has made you lose vast amounts of blood."_

"What concern is my health to you! Will you protect my child?"

"_It's a wonder you're still standing."_

"I'm asking you to help me, dammit!" she shouted. Her breathing had become rapid and hoarse, her heart beating furiously. Salydia's legs shook, and sweat was upon her brow.

"_Do not expect too much of beings like me," _the Great Deku Tree warned. _"I have no wish to doom your child."_

"Then help him…Oh, heaven, why can't you help him? Please save him! Please, he's all I have left…" Salydia's eyes fluttered as the images before her began to blur. "He's all I have left…My little Link…Oh, my poor, little Link…"

The Great Deku Tree watched sadly as the widow collapsed in his braches.

"Save him," he could hear her say as she cried one final time. "Please, let my son live!"


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmares and Heaven

Note: This is it, the final chapter. I dedicate this story to Dark Raku, who has dutifully reviewed this story since the beginning. Please review, and enjoy the end of _The Strength of One Will: Link's Origin_.

**Chapter Eleven: Nightmares and Heaven**

"_There is a glow about new mothers, isn't there?"_

"_When will my husband return home?"_

"_Your son will be a hero to his lands…"_

"_Do you believe in destiny?"_

"_He shall overthrow a great king and return peace to a land…"_

"_Even the bravest man in Hyrule…even the ones we love…they can die, can't they?"_

"_He shall give up everything in order to restore the world's balance…"_

"_Please, someone, help me! Give me sanctuary!"_

"_Wouldn't you do anything to protect your child? Anything…anything at all?"_

"_Even a guardian is no match for Destiny and Fate."_

"_There has to be an answer! There has to be hope!"_

"_You are seeking for answers that do not exist."_

"_Please, let my son live!"_

_It was over. It was all over._

Darkness. It surrounded Salydia everywhere she turned. She felt as if she were in a dream, and at the same time she knew she wasn't. It was a strange blend of reality and illusion. Salydia shivered at the cold touch of the stifling night.

"Link?" she cried out in alarm. The mother couldn't see her baby anywhere. "No…I'm alone again. I'm alone in the darkness," Salydia whispered fearfully. "I've lost the two most important people to me."

_Don't be afraid._

Salydia looked about to see who had spoken. The voice was familiar, a man's voice. Yet there was no one there.

"Hello?" Salydia called to the darkness. "Please, answer me! I don't want to be alone! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

_Don't be afraid. You are not alone._

That voice…! Salydia knew she had heard that voice so many times before, that she had treasured this voice above any other. It sounded melodically in her ears, and she savored every syllable it uttered.

"Please, don't stop talking," Salydia whispered. "I know you. I remember you…from somewhere long ago. I lost you. I couldn't save you."

_Did you really lose me?_

Salydia spun about to see the speaker and tears welled in her eyes.

There before her was a man she had thought she'd never see again. He was tall with a light yet muscular build. His dark eyes flashed with a fire of determination and his mouth curved upward in a proud smile. His blonde hair crowned his head like the rays crown the sun. A sword hung from his belt.

_I promised I would see you again, didn't I?_

"Kiru!" Salydia sobbed joyfully, running towards the image desperately. He welcomed her into his arms and held her tight, just as Salydia had done with Link so many times before.

_You're safe now, Salydia. You've fought so hard to save our son. Now, it is he who shall save others._

"What do you mean?" Salydia gasped, taking her husband's hands in her own. "He is to become a traitor to the King of Hyrule!"

_Our Link will be remembered for ages to come as the Hero of Time, the savior who rescued Hyrule for our King. He shall never become a traitor._

"But the oracle said…"

_He shall overthrow a mighty king of Hyrule. That king is Ganondorf, a wicked man who becomes king of the Gerudo and a tyrant king of Hyrule. And our Link shall stop him._

Tears streamed down Salydia's cheeks.

"How is this possible?" she cried happily. "We were a cursed family! We were scorned by Fate! I gave up everything, my home, my friends—"

_--Your life._

Kiru wiped away Salydia's tears.

_Come with me. Where we are going, there are no more tears to be cried. _

Salydia and Kiru turned to see a shining staircase of light appear before them. Upon the steps she could make out three figures, three women. On the bottom step stood a humble peasant woman, and Salydia gasped as she recognized the red-headed farmer's wife.

"Yalon…?" she breathed, looking up the staircase again. Higher up on the steps was a stranger, a beautiful Zora woman; she was elegantly glad in silver and purple and had an air of royalty about her. And at the top—Salydia began to cry.

"Zelda, my dear friend… You've come to an end, too?" she whispered. "I-I don't know whether to be happy or sad."

"Oh, don't cry, Salydia. Please," Zelda begged. "I chose my fate. At least we're together now. At least it's all over."

Kiru's hand pressed Salydia's gently.

_Zelda's death is not your fault, Salydia. It was predestined, like our deaths. The same is true of Juro and Yalon. No one could prevent it. _

"He's right," the Zora called from the steps. "I suggest you come with us, Salydia. It's about time you earned your final reward."

"Yes," Zelda agreed softly. "I don't want you to suffer anymore."

"None of us will suffer anymore," Salydia added, smiling weakly. "None of us."

And together, they left the darkness behind.

* * *

The Great Deku Tree listened to Salydia's ragged breathing until it stopped altogether. A strange smile lit up her face as she let out her last breath. The Great Deku Tree sighed. The human mother was dead.

He dug a grave using his branches as shovels into the fertile ground beside him. Once it was deep enough, he lowered her body into it carefully. The baby sat on his root, watching obliviously. He couldn't realize his mother had just died.

Once Salydia had been lowered in, the Great Deku Tree piled dirt upon her until the grave was filled. After that, he said a brief prayer over her burial place. Then he turned to the boy. The mother's words still spun through his head.

"_Oh, heaven, why can't you help him? Please save him! Please, he's all I have left…He's all I have left…My little Link…Oh, my poor, little Link…Save him. Please, let my son live!"_

Turning to the baby boy, he smiled. "_Could I deny a mother her dying wish? I sense greatness in you, young one. Your mother named you Link. So you shall carry that name onward in your new home, the Kokiri Forest. And until you are ready to accept your destiny, you shall live as one of the Kokiri, free from the imperfections of man. Welcome to your new home, little one."_

* * *

Link stared in disbelief at the Deku Sprout before him, the successor of the Great Deku Tree. He gripped the Master Sword nervously in his palm. Right after he had defeated Phantom Ganon and saved Saria, he had heard the mind-blowing news.

"So I am not a Kokiri?" he stated.

"_You never were one. You're completely Hyrulian."_

"And I had a mother…and a father…" he exclaimed, still recovering from the news.

"_They both loved you immensely."_

Link nodded, too strong to actually cry, but weeping on the inside.

"They loved me…All this time, I had a home. I was different from all the other Kokiri. I'd had a loving family and parents. You have no idea…you have no idea of how incredible this all feels," he admitted to the Deku Sprout.

"_Of course I do. It's an incredible feeling to know you've been loved," _the Deku Sprout smiled.

A grin stole itself across Link's lips.

"Yeah," he agreed simply, sheathing his sword. "Yeah, it is."

And somewhere in the heavens, a mother smiled.

THE END


End file.
